A threat to personal and public safety can occur anywhere. The threat may be more personal, such as a home invasion or carjacking, or it may be one that has an impact on the larger public. In public areas, such as airport, parking garages, schools, and the like, the potential for such threats are usually more diligently monitored in order to protect the health and safety of the public. Typically, cameras and alarm systems are set up in or around buildings in order to track and notify security and the police of the potential threat. Unfortunately, at times, events may not be captured because of the fixed location of these cameras, for example. Additionally, some public areas may not have a security system and may rely on personnel and/or public enforcement to monitor for security threats.
Increasingly, modern vehicles are being outfitted with one or more cameras. Typically, the cameras are front view cameras, but some vehicles also include rear view and/or side view cameras. As a feature of the vehicle that automotive manufacturers tout as providing additional passenger safety, the intended use of the cameras is to assist the driver. For example, the one or more cameras are used for lane detection, collision avoidance, parking assistance, and the like.